Arch the Legendary Arcanine
by ShanaoftheBlazingEye
Summary: Arch with his team Blaziken and Thyplosion memories.
1. Howl of Victory

**Pokemon Legendary**

**By:Shana of the Blazing Eye**

**An Arcanine stood at the edge of the cliff and Howls to his victory in saving the ,the Legendary Arcanine,Saver of the world**

**and Pokemon Rescuer.**

**Arch with his Team Blaziken and Thyplosion.**

**They are the Blazing Fire Team.**

**Lucario Rank and all gifted with skills.**

**Arch,the leader of the team has great memories in his childhood.**

**One of the memories are when torchic fell to a cliff training his balance in jumping and when a cyndaquil joins his team.**

**They traveled towns,cities,kingdoms and dungeons.**

**And when it is the right time to evolve,one by one they entered The Cave of Evolution.**

**Appearance and skills change.**

**They help old lucario in missions and Training his son Riolu.**

**Arch did made his promise to all Pokemon.**

**Because of his Loce and Concern for other pokemon.**

**He suceeded his mission.**

**"To save the world from Evil Beings"**

**Arch returned from Rayquaza.**


	2. The Torchic Dream

**Pokemon Legendary**

**By:ShanaoftheBlazingEye**

**The Torchic stood at the edge of the cliff practicing it's moves and tried to defeat the Wurmple near him.**

**He tried to use scratch but failed because of less speed.**

**"_If I'm going to evolve,I'm going to increase speed and power"_**

**The young Torchic said to himself.**

**He used scratch again,**

**The Wurmple used string shot and Torchic was covered with silk.**

**Torchic cannot cut the silk but tried.**

**The Wurmple laugh in it's victory and walked away.**

**But then,dreams never stopped the young Torchic to fullfill his promise to evolve.**

**He used scratch once again and succeeded.**

**He used scratch to the Wurmple then the Wurmple had been K.O. by the young Torchic.**

**"Dreams does not come true if you don't do something about it"**

**The young Torchic helped the poor Wurmple in standing up.**

**"Thank you,My dear Friend"**

**Torchic smiled but then a Beautifly came and attacked the Torchic.**

**The young torchic then wants to practice it's jumping skills but then fell off the cliff.**

**The Wurmple cried in sadness and lost hope.**

**But little Arch the Growlithe had seen his determination and came to save him with great speed.**

**The young Torchic said thanks and asks if he has a team.**

**"I-I-I don't have any"**

**The young Arch said.**

**"Then let's make a rescue team then"**

**The Torchic requested.**

**"That would be a good idea"**

**Arch agreeded.**

**They traveled to places and found the place called Mt. Blaze.**

**Outside of Mt. Blaze is called "The Forest of Lava"**

**Where the lava stays when the volcano erupted.**

**A carefree cyndaquil runs and bumped infront of Arch.**

**Cyndaquil challenges and blames HIM(!) for bumping him.**

**But Arch as feirce as a Groudon accepted his challenge.**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-  
**


	3. The Battle and Time History

**Pokemon Legendary**

**By:ShanaoftheBlazingEye**

**Arch ordered the Cyndaquil to attack first.**

**The Cyndaquil use flame wheel but because of speed,**

**Arch dodged it and countered with Flame Wheel too.**

**Cyndaquil used Ember but it made The young Growlithe absorb the power and made him stand more.**

**Cyndaquil use Tackle.**

**But Young Arch used Bite then the Cyndaquil went blackout.**

**After awhile,He found himself near a small campfire with the Growlithe and his teammate Torchic.**

**Cyndaquil hid his face in shame.**

**"There's no need to be ashamed of"**

**said Arch**

**"But I Blamed YOU"**

**Cyndaquil muttered.**

**"I can hear in far and near places,Even if you whisper.I can hear you"**

**Arch said.**

**"Then as my thanks to you,I will join your team"**

**Cyndaquil said quite happy.**

**Torchic woke up from his sleep and shouted.**

**"COOL!"**

**Torchic shouted.**

**Arch agreed.**

**The next Morning,they traveled to Purity Forest for a Rescue Mission.**

**"Wait,what is the name of our Team?"**

**Young Cyndaquil asked.**

**Arch stopped in his Tracks.**

**Then the Brave Torchic said.**

**"Arch,what about "Blazing Fire Team" We are all Fire Types"**

**Torchic suggested.**

**"All right,that's settled"**

**Arch declared**

**They reached the 99th floor of Purity Forest and found the lost pokemon.**

**"Are you ok young fellow?"**

**Arch asked the injured Nidoran.**

**"Th-e-e time,is-starting to 's escape now"**

**The injured Nidoran stammered.**

**Arch shone the Badge to all of the Team including Nidoran before a Time Warp was activated.**

**At the Square,**

**"Thank You for rescuing me,you have come in time before the Time Warp was activated"**

**Nidoran thanked.**

**"No Problem,what is the Time Warp about?"**

**Torchic asked**

**"There is a Legend that say's,A Celebi or the Guardian of the forest is said to Travel in those who are in the Forest are warped to **

**another time"**

**Nidoran explained**

**"Time Travel Eh?"**

**Arch wondered**

**Then a trembling Tumor shook the ground.**

**"Everyone,hold on!"**

**Arch told them**

**-To Be Continued-  
**


End file.
